


France, A Metaphorical Sunflower, And A Bad Decision

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Fluff, Implied GerIta - Freeform, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), RusAme, Russia is precious little baby, Sunflower, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Basically, Russia likes America but he doesn't know how to tell him so blah blah blah France works his love magic





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe allowing himself the freedom to daydream about America was something Russia should not have done. He quickly fell into a spell for the other nation. It’s just, he was everything Russia aspired to be. He was funny, he was lovable, he had friends, and he was just... out there. Russia could never be any of those things, his boss would never allow it.

 

So he kept his distance and slowly fell for the blonde.

 

“And that’s why I am the hero!” America explained. The other countries seemed to have gotten lost somewhere in the speech (or they just didn’t listen because it was boring) but Russia understood everything perfectly. “Any questions?”

Italy raised his hand. “Can you tell us again? I didn’t get some of it.”

All the countries groaned in annoyance; leave it up to Italy to be that stupid. But, although he wouldn’t say it, Russia agreed that he should restate everything he just said. Not because he didn’t understand, but because he’d love to listen to America ramble on. “Sure thing, m’dude!”

 

Russia may have been just a little awkward. He had a question about how to win over America. France was the one he decided to ask, he was good with that type of stuff. So the cold nation followed France around, taking his pipe with him.

Russia following him around was a bit unnerving, France could admit. Especially when he was waving such a dangerous weapon around. Although, it was just a tiny bit cute. The large country was following him around like a duckling. He often did this when he had a question; he had since they were kids. He wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, as he was definitely shy. France spun around on his heel after about ten minutes of him having a second shadow. “What is it that you are in need of, mon cher?” he asked Russia, who noticeably brightening up.

“I was doing the wonder if you could talk with me outside,” Russia explained, waving his lead pipe around haphazardly as he spoke. The blonde was curious as to what he wanted to keep from the other nations: he was a very blunt person. France decided to go along with him outside, against all his better judgement of going somewhere alone with him. Russia shut the door carefully behind him as to not draw attention to their absence. “I wanted to talk to you because America,” he said after a long silence and an awkward sigh. Don’t quote him on it, but Russia seemed a little nervous.

“Ask me anything. If you have a problem with him, I can kill him.”

“No, no. Is not that.” Russia waved his pipe around again like he was trying to erase what was suggested, nearly hitting France in the face this time.

 

Nothing could have prepared the European nation for what was said next.

 

The communist country tried to figure out a good way to tell France he was in love with America, but it was super difficult to find a way to say it without sounding weird. As if this forbidden love thing was not already weird. Eventually, he gave up and just blurted his confession out. “I want to make him woman.”

A moment passed before France snorted and replied, “You want to give him boobs?”

Russia let out a frustrated grunt. There must’ve been a mistake somewhere in his English. “Incorrect. I want him a girlfriend.”

“You want him to have a girlfriend?”

“No!” Russia tsk’d and decided to just go for it. “I love him and want dating!” France huffed out a laugh. Who knew Russia was so good at making jokes? But Russia wasn’t laughing; he wasn’t even smiling. Was he serious? “Why do you laugh?” he asked, eyes searching France’s own for an answer.

“You’re serious?”

“We Russians do not joke about love.”

_Mon Dieu! He was serious._

“And I was wonder if you could give me how to tell him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Canada was probably the most observant country in the room, being ignored had its perks. And he’d noticed that America had been acting weird lately. During World Meetings, America would sometimes stop his hero-talk to stare at Russia. Oddly enough, nobody seemed to acknowledge this. Canada knew it wasn’t really his business, but he decided to bring it up to his (awesome) boyfriend, Prussia, anyway.

Canada joined Prussia, who was waiting for him at the door, after a World Meeting. “Whose place?” the albino asked, linking their hands together.

“Mine. Italy said he’s going to Germany’s tonight, so I’m going to spare you that pain,” Canada told him.

 

Later that night, Canada’s doorbell rang but he knew Prussia would just walk in anyway. It was just to announce his presence. Thirty seconds following, Prussia bounded up to Canada, who was on the couch watching Rookie Blue, and gave him a Spiderman-kiss. “Hello, mein birdie,” he greeted, plopping on the couch next to his lover.

“Hi.” Canada snuggled up to Prussia, sharing his alpaca-wool blanket with him. “Hey, uh, can I talk to you aboot something?”

“Ja. But it better be something awesome- like me!”

Canada snorted. “I think, in your eyes, nothing and no one will be as awesome as you.”

“That is true.” Prussia sighed, resting his head on Canada’s shoulder. “But I think you might be as awesome as me, birdie. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“Okay, don’t take my word for it, but I think America kinda likes Russia.” Canada was pretty confident Prussia would laugh at him so he quickly continued before there was a negative reaction. “I mean, America sometimes just stops his hero-talk and stares at Russia. I dunno, it just doesn’t seem like him. I should know, I _am_ his brother.”

Prussia thoughtfully drummed his fingers against the back of Canada’s hand, pondering the possibility of America and Russia _together_. “You mean America _like-likes_ him?” Prussia restated, earning a nod from the blonde. He pondered for a couple more moments. “I mean, if you look at it like that, ja! He has it bad!”

Canada let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Prussia agreed. “But, please, don’t tell anyone aboot this. If I’m wrong, it’d be kind of awkward because of the cold war and all…”

“Of course, Birdie! I won’t let you down!” the man promised, smiling.

 

Of course, he was going to tell someone! He was the awesome Prussia, after all. But the question was who? 

Russia and America were out of the question. He needed someone who he’d actually spoken to or someone who would listen. That eliminated China, Japan, England, Romano, and anyone else who wasn’t in the G8. He wasn’t going to tell Italy because he’d never be able to keep a secret. Spain may not be the best idea because he really frowned upon gossip. Germany would wave him off and call him crazy. That left France. Which might not be his craziest idea.

For once in his life, Prussia decided to think this through and sort through the pros and cons.

Pros of suggesting America likes Russia to France:  
1- France likes gossip about forbidden romances.  
2- He’s gay and wouldn’t judge based on sexuality.  
3- He could probably get them together.  
4- He wouldn’t judge Prussia; they’re close.  
5- Probably already knows.

Cons of suggesting America likes Russia to France:  
1- He has a big mouth.  
2- He’s probably mentally retarded.  
3- ???

So France it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia tells France yadda yadda Bad Touch Trio yadda yadda Chick-flick moment yadda yadda bad idea.

After every World Meeting France would stay behind so that if anyone wanted to talk to him, it’d be in the privacy of solitude. Prussia like to pretend that he stayed behind, hoping a certain Brit would profess his love for the blonde nation. So the albino told Canada to go home without him and that he’d catch up soon. He stayed behind, taking a seat next to France. Once everyone else filed out, France turned in his chair to face Prussia. “And what can I do for His Awesomeness?” he wondered, resting his chin daintily on the backs of his hands, which were folded together.

“I thought it’d be cool if I told you something,” Prussia answered, shrugging. Now that the rest of the nations were out, he moved to perch on the table, feet resting on the now vacant chair.

“That something is…?”

“America.” Prussia paused, staring straight forward out a window that overlooked the street below. He sighed, closed his eyes briefly. “I can trust you, right?”

“Oui,” France confirmed, “We are both part of the Bad Touch Trio, I am to be trusted."

“Right, well me ‘n Canada think he might be gay for Russia.”

Everything was coming together nicely; America had a crush on Russia and Russia reciprocated those feelings. Of course, it was a little odd, what with the Cold War and all. Still, they made an attractive couple, if strange. France sniffed snootily then gave Prussia a sideways glance. “Would you like to help me play a game of matchmaker, mon ami?” he suggested, throwing in a sly wink for good measure.

Prussia nodded enthusiastically. “Boy, would I ever!”

* * *

France and Prussia enlisted the help of their old friend, Spain. The group hadn’t gotten together just to cause trouble for centuries, so this was like a breath of fresh air. They sat in one of France’s many beautiful gardens while snacking on yummy French pastries. “It’s great to be back with the gang,” Spain remarked, basking in the sun’s warmth. 

“Oui,” France agreed, doing the same. Prussia and France had already filled the other member of their group in on all the details and now they were just brainstorming. 

“What if we just, like, tell them?” Prussia suggested, mouth full of croissant. 

“That’s too basic,” Spain dismissed.

“Just like you,” Prussia muttered, laughing quietly to himself, though Spain seemed to just ignore the comment.

“Prussia, darling, we need something to cause chaos!” France pointed out, “You of all people should know that.” The albino just shrugged half-heartedly.

“Is there something wrong, amigo?” Spain wondered, brow furrowing, “You are usually the one to be fast-paced and down-to-earth during this sort of thing. Of course, I could just be remembering wrong, it _has_ been centuries.

Prussia ran a hand down his face as he heaved a deep sigh. “It’s just… if- _when_ Canada finds out that I told somebody about his theory of America like-liking Russia, he’s not gonna be happy.”

France cocked his head confused. “He is Canada, how mad could he get? The _petit poisson_ is pretty harmless, no?”

Spain chuckled a little. “Did you just call his boyfriend a fish?” he whispered to the blonde.

“Fish are cute,” France defended.

Prussia groaned again, gaining the attention of the others. “It’s not that he’ll be mad, it’s that he’ll be disappointed. I-I hate it when he gets like that, it’s a real bummer and I end up feelin’ like I let him down and he doesn’t want me. Or something like that,” he admitted, head and shoulders drooping. “I dunno, it’s stupid.”

France and Spain shared a sympathetic glance, understanding what Prussia meant. “Prussia, dearest friend, you needn’t worry. I am sure Canada will listen and forgive if you apologize once he finds out. He holds much grace and patience.” France paused. “I should know; I raised him. And, if he holds a grudge, I can talk with him for you.”

“Si,” Spain agreed, awkwardly patting his friend’s back in an attempt to reassure him, “And, if you want, you could always say that we brought up the suggestion of America liking Russia,” he suggested, smiling a little.

Prussia looked up at his friends, grinning gratefully. “Sounds good. Thanks, guys, it really means a lot. Okay, new rule- no more chick-flick moments from here on in.” The other countries agreed to this and on their meeting went.

After a few failed attempts at brainstorming, France ended up jumping up, out of his chair(also knocking it to the ground) in a moment of genius. “Mon Dieu!” he shouted, slamming his hands on the table, causing it to wobble and Spain and Prussia to flinch in surprise, “I’ve got it!” He quickly explained his idea to them, getting cheers from Prussia in response.

“It’s a horrible idea,” Spain muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then, he added: “I love it!” with almost as much gusto as France had when he thought of it and Prussia had when he cheered.

They’d finally agreed on a (not-so-foolproof) plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it's late. I know I promised to update earlier, but I simply forgot. Apologies!


	4. Chapter 4

After every country sat down and the meeting began, Operation Sunflower was a-go. Prussia stood outside the meeting room, waiting for France or Spain to text him. It didn’t really matter if he was with the others or not because he was technically not a nation anymore. France was sitting next to America and Spain next to Russia. It disturbed the natural order of things as France usually seated himself next to Canada and Spain and Spain next to Romano, but this was just for the sake of things.

The two parts of the trio actively watched Russia and America engage with each other (by sneaking glances at each other) until Germany put the meeting on hold. “And with that,” he said, “Our meeting is on hold for a coffee break.” The countries dispersed to get up and stretch as well as chat. France and Spain nodded at each other before following the country they were seated next to.

Ah, America?” France said stopping the blonde, “Would you mind doing me a quick favour?”

America flashed France one of those Hollywood smiles and complied. “Sure thing, m’dude!”

“Bien!” France cheered. He led America a little bit closer to where Russia and Spain stood; but not close enough that he suspected anything. “It’s very simple. All you need to do is give Russia this sunflower-“ he handed a sunflower he pulled out of his jacket pocket to America, “after Prussia does his thing and-“

“What’s ‘his thing?’” America interrupted. He glanced over to Russia who was now laughing at something Spain said, causing him to sport a blush.

You will know when he does it,it should be blatantly obvious even for you to realize.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed t-“

“Anyway, you will need to do it no matter what Prussia says or does.”

“Dude, you’re making this sound weird,” America observed shuffling his feet a little.

France just scoffed. “And you haven’t done weird things? Non, just do it, this is for your benefit in the end.”

America seemed to think it over for a while before shrugging and flashing another big grin. “That sounds ominous. But I s’pose it can’t be anything weirder than I’ve already done. I’ll do it!” He clapped France on the back, causing the shorter man to wince a little.

“Oui, I look forward to it.” France sort of assumed that America was only going to do this because he gave him a reason to interact with the vodka-drinking Russian. Not that France could say that he blamed him.

* * *

Spain approached Russia cheerily, he was one of the few countries who wasn’t extremely afraid of him, “Amigo Russia,” he started, tapping the larger man on the shoulder.

“Da?” Russia turned around quickly, nearly knocking the other country to the ground. He seemed a little surprised that someone other than his family had approached him to start a conversation. At least, that’s what Spain guessed.

The brunette decided to just go for it. No sense in wasting time right? “Did you know that in America sunflowers are a symbol of undying love?” Of course, this was total bullshit. But Russia didn’t need to know that.

He thought for a moment, processing this new information “No I did not.” He glanced over to America then laughed somewhat giddily then looked back to Spain. “That is the funny! But why are telling this at me?”

“Well...” Spain looked pointedly at America who stood near a window. “I thought it might do you some good.” He gave a sheepish smile to France who passed by him, seemingly done with this conversation with America who now stood idly by, staring confused at a sunflower. “Anyway, I’d better get going. Maybe you’ll find a use for the sunflowers in your country.” He then trotted up to France while shooting a quick text to Prussia.

* * *

Maybe jumping through a window was not his smartest decision. And he might have forgotten that he was no longer nation and that he could suffer injuries that countries couldn’t. So yeah, he shouldn’t have jumped to that window.

Too late.

The conference room erupted into chaos as the albino rocketed through the glass pane, screaming. “RUSSIA! AMERICA IS YOUR SUNFLOWER AND HE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!” He landed harshly on the ground, glass now embedded in his skin. Today had not been the right day to wear shorts either. Prussia briefly cried out in pain, but clapped his mouth shut to watch the scene before him.

America was torn between rushing over to Prussia’s side and giving his sunflower to Russia. But he paused, even after making his decision. The blonde had heard what Spain told his crush and had actually been planning to tell him it wasn’t true after the meeting. And he had just pieced it all together. Was he really willing to do that? Was he brave enough to? And, in a rare moment of sheer genius, America dropped the sunflower and marched on over to Russia. He grabbed him by the scarf, forcing him to lean down so they were eye level and stared at him straight in his absolutely stunning purple eyes. “I want to be your gosh darn sunflower,” he deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s out! It’s out! 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to comment your thoughts! I’d love to hear what you guys think of it. And if there are any mistakes, please point them out. This was done in a rush.


	5. Chapter 5

What.

 

What?

 

_ What?!  _

 

That was definitely  _ not  _ part of the plan! Well, not that it wasn’t smooth, but what? America was a quick thinker, despite what many thought, and that, mixed with a player’s attitude, made him unstoppable! Everybody understood what he meant, but they weren’t sure if Russia did. The room was silent, other than the whines of Prussia and the comforts of Canada. 

 

“You already are,” Russia replied in a whisper. He smiled and enveloped America in a hug. “Oh, Amerika, I love sunflowers! And I love you!”

 

Well, what was America to do other than hug the cold nation back? “I love you too,” he repeated, burying his face into Russia’s shoulder. 

 

France looked around the room to see horror on everyone’s faces. They were probably right to be afraid. Two of the World’s superpowers together in a romantic relationship. They might be able to convince their bosses to be united. They could rule the World and make everyone their bitches. But France wasn’t worried. In a weird way, he knew they’d be the best thing for each other.

 

\---

 

After the confession bit, Russia and America promptly left the meeting, heading over to America’s place, since it was only a couple of blocks away (the meeting was hosted in America this time around). Upon entering America’s home, Russia effortlessly picked him up and gently dropped him on the couch. “Dude, I’m all for, but isn’t this a little fast?” America asked, nervousness apparent in his tone.

 

Russia sat down on the couch next to him, smiling warmly. “Silly Amerika,” he laughed, “We’re going to cuddle. Not have sex!” He paused. “Unless you want to?”

 

The blonde nation’s face grew a deep red out of embarrassment and the thought of sex with his boyfriend, if he could call him that. “Okay, okay, wait.” He sat up and crossed his legs on the couch, facing Russia. “Before we do literally anything, what are we? Like, not to sound cliche or anything, but just so I know, dude.”

 

The big country thought this over for a few seconds, tapping his chin. “We can be anything you want to be, Amerika. I am not the good at making these types of decisions,” he replied. Honestly, he just wanted America to be comfortable. 

 

America seemed to relax and crawled over to sit in Russia’s lap. “I think we should be boyfriends,” he decided, reaching for the remote, “And I’d like to just snuggle and watch a movie now, if that’s alright.” Russia nodded happily and let his new boyfriend pick whatever he wanted. They ended up laying down on the couch, America on top of Russia. It had gotten pretty late and America had fallen asleep on Russia. The cold nation didn’t want to wake him up and leave so he stayed on the couch and they spent the night like that. 

 

It was wonderful to wake up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late sorry sorry sorry >.<
> 
> I had no motivation for the last chapter bc idk. But I forced myself and here it is.
> 
> If you guys want closure for Prussia and Canada, let me know and I'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored


End file.
